The Wolfy Switch!
'The Wolfy Switch! '''is the 5th episode of Startiger678’s episodes. Summary A magical accident causes the PJ Masks and the Wolfy Kids to switch bodies. Plot The episode starts at night where in Disney Junior Town, the Wolfy Kids are seen digging through a dumpster, eating what they can and throwing around what they can't. Rip says that this is the life, and Howler and Kevin agree. At that moment, the PJ Masks appear and scold them for making a mess, saying they should clean it up immediately. The Wolfies laugh at this request, and Catboy threatens to use his family magic on them. Howler and Rip laugh some more, sarcastically saying that they're so scared. Catboy says they asked for it, and activates his family magic. Just when he's about to use it on the Wolfy Kids, something goes wrong, resulting in a large blast which knocks everyone down and damages their surroundings. After the accident, Catboy sits up groggily and wonders what happened, saying that his family magic has never gone wrong before. He then turns to look at Owlette, only to see Rip. He freaks out and asks what Rip is up to, and she responds that she's not Rip, while calling him Howler and asking what he's up to. Catboy is confused, when Kevin pipes up and tells them to look. Catboy and Owlette are suspicious, until they look up to stare into their own eyes. Catboy gasps, coming to the conclusion that his family magic switched their bodies. Howler then realizes that the Wolfies can have a lot of fun with this, and says it's over for the PJ Masks. A little later, the Wolfies are seen trying to get into HQ, and PJ Robot lets them in, not knowing about the switch. The PJ Masks try to tell him that those aren't them, only to be locked out. Howler comments that they're always wolfing everything up, then adds under his breath that they're doing it right now. He then starts running around HQ, when his Super Cat Speed activates. The PJ Masks then realize that the Wolfies have all their powers. Owlette says not to panic, until Rip tries to fly, and crashes hard. Owlette then says that the PJ Masks are doomed. Meanwhile, in HQ, Kevin is climbing the wall, while Howler and Rip are messing around with the controls. Howler tells Rip to move over, and Rip says that since she's the pack leader, Howler can't order her around. Howler then says that since he's in Catboy's body, he's the leader now. This makes Rip mad, and she starts beating him up. Howler fights back, and Kevin falls off the ceiling and joins in the fight. Meanwhile, outside HQ, Catboy weakly says “Don't hurt our bodies“. Gekko points out that the Wolfies probably won't listen to him, while he has his back turned to Catboy and Owlette. Owlette tells him this, and Gekko turns around and says that he can't see a thing, thanks to Kevin's hair. Meanwhile, in HQ, the Wolfies are still fighting, when Armadylan comes down in the elevator. He starts to ask a question, but when he sees the fight, he says he'll come back later and leaves. Outside, Catboy realizes that if they convince Armadylan that it's them, he could help them get their bodies back. Owlette says it's a great idea, but then points out that they need to reach him first, which won't be easy, as they're locked out of HQ and powerless. Catboy then thinks of a way to get in and leads her and Gekko to the back of HQ. Gekko struggles to catch up, then crashes into the side of HQ, commenting that he does not like Kevin's hair. Behind HQ, Catboy says that his plan is to tie a bunch of vines together, climb them to the top of HQ, and enter through the owl symbol, since the symbols don't lock. Owlette says that they could get in easily if they had their powers, but they don't. Meanwhile, in HQ, the Wolfies have stopped fighting, and Armadylan asks why they were. Howler nervously responds that they were trying to think more like the Wolfies so they could defeat them. Armadylan then notices the ”Wolfies” climbing HQ. Rip flies up and uses Owlette's owl wing wind to blow them to the ground. Next, the PJ Masks try to dig in, but Kevin covers the hole with a couch. After several more failed attempts, Catboy says they need to break in. They all charge at the door and break it down. They then find Armadylan and explain what happened, and he decides they need to get their bodies back. The Wolfies show up and try to kick out the PJ Masks, but Armadylan orders them to quit playing dumb and give the PJ Masks their bodies back. The Wolfies leave HQ and run away. The PJ Masks give chase, but can't catch them. Catboy worries that they might be beat, until Armadylan gets an idea, saying that since the Wolfies have the PJ Masks' powers, the PJ Masks might have their powers too. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko don't know how to use the Sonic Howl, but decide to try it. Later, the Wolfy Kids are hanging out in the park, while the PJ Masks hide in a bush. Catboy says to think wolfy, then signals that the Wolfies are approaching. When they walk by, they manage to howl loudly enough to send them flying into a row of garbage cans. Catboy then threatens to do it again if they don't give their bodies back. Howler agrees and tries to use Catboy's family magic to switch them back, when there's another blast. Catboy gets up and finds out that he has his body back, as well as Owlette and Gekko. The Wolfies, also back in their bodies, decide that being wolfy is better and leave. The PJ Masks are in a bit of pain, but still happy. They shout their victory phrase, and the episode ends. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here *The PJ Masks and Wolfy Kids switch bodies for the first time, with the switches being the following: **Catboy and Howler **Owlette and Rip **Gekko and Kevin *At one point, Owlette brings up “the wolfsbane incident”, referencing “Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage!” *'Running Gag: '''Gekko being unable to see anything due to Kevin's hair. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with running gags Category:Complete episodes